Midnight Kisses
by Spiritualicy-X
Summary: After 4 years, Natsu's finally back! Lucy is so happy to meet her loved one once again but in his words she'll find more sorrow than the winter wind. How will she be able to cope with the rising depression and suicide attempts? "You're just a friend to me." -RATED M FOR LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!-
1. Reunited

Lucy stared blankly at her watch. "10:15 huh..." It has been so long since she has seen him last,and yet she wasn't rushing. Her blood ran fast through to her head and stopped there, causing her to feel even more awkward than she already felt. She knew she'll be the only one to receive the **special** treatment. A cold smile and crystal eyes. _'I can't change his mind' _she thought, smiling to herself.

She arrived at the guild fifteen minutes later, dragging her feet across the asphalted ground, not rushing yet trembling. No anticipation. Fear. Great, overwhelming fear, that was eating her heart. Lucy approached the table everyone gathered, or tried gathering around, and stood there, **herself against the world**. She waited.

She hadn't seen him for years, and missed him terribly, no lie. But from the glimpse she managed to catch of himself, she understood. _He changed. _His gaze was just like the autumn wind, his hair was clean but messy, he had countless scars over his chest and arms, but most of all, he was **calm**. Lucy knew something changed him, completely.

Natsu would usually make a fuss, or be happy-go-lucky. Especially joyful to see his comrades again. But he sat there, quiet. _'What's wrong...' _she asked herself, almost hoping for an answer. Almost magically, Natsu managed to utter a "hi" , easing the tension from the atmosphere. Everyone, especially Erza, kept staring at him.

The man stood from his table and walked away, reaching the end of the crowd he offered Lucy the blissful moment of closure she wished for so long : a deep, long stare, the contact made her tremble and look onto the opposite side. Nobody paid much attention to this, that she was grateful of.

The moment the door knob turned right and the door opened, Natsu headed towards the bed, not looking back, not even noticing his azure colored friend who came to greet him ever so cheerfully. Natsu seemed _distant. _Jumping on the bed, facing his back towards the cat, he mumbled "How have things changed while I was gone?" triggering the silence to evaporate, the cat not stopping, describing everything with the luxury of details. Every little thing. Happy told Natsu all about from Laxus' promotion as the guild master to Erza's marriage, everything. In the midst of his monologue, the male never turned his face towards Happy, but listened carefully. Once the feline brought up the name "Lucy" Natsu automatically turned around, seeming much more interested. Happy told him how Lucy has become one of the best wizards in "Fairy Tail" by intense training, how she got more Spirits and how her magical power improved considerably. From Happy's words, Lucy seemed to have dropped her childish and arrogant personality and became cool and collected, extremely strong, being an equal to Erza herself, and just as calm as himself. Natsu had a thought about this, but quickly dismissed it from the back of his mind.

"Don't think too much about this, Lucy." was the gentle voice of a certain wizard with hair as white as the snow. "He must have had some experiences that were tough on him. Besides, he is a man now, it's normal he appears, well, _different_. Don't over-think yourself."

Yet Lucy couldn't forget. The way he looked at her before, that is. His eyes were gentle and full of warmth, and now they were chilly, inhuman, like frozen flames...

She missed _her _Natsu, the so childish yet strong, good willed, especially powerful, defending everything dear to him... This Natsu appeared as if he would give up anything without any slight doubt, the kind of man that would easily throw friendship over things benefiting his interest. _'Mira's right, I'm going paranoid over this. He didn't seem that...changed. Just grown,yeah.' _Or was it?

Natsu hurriedly rushed to her apartment. He arrived earlier than her. He waited by the brick wall, he knew how much she loved her personal space, and so did he. _'I just want to say goodbye properly' _thought him, as he saw her approach and narrow the distance between them two. "Hey" "...Hi" it was extremely difficult for the both of them. "May I come in?" "...Yeah,sure" after a long pause, followed by Lucy's failed attempts to find her apartment keys in her purse. Natsu watched attentively. He was patient. In fact, he had all the time in the world. After a few tries, she managed to find them, pull them out and unlock the door of her apartment, Lucy walked in and motioned for him to follow her, slowly locking the door after he stepped in. "Do you want anything to drink?" the question appeared so silly, pathetic, rhetorical to the blond but the salmon wizard replied briskly "Tea" which left the girl bewildered, but complied to his wish and in a matter of minutes brewed and brought him his tea, it having the fresh smell of blueberries, a sweet, delicate fragrance that even his nose couldn't deny the perfection of.

Lucy watched in silence as he made small sips of his tea, occasionally

looking her way, until he gathered his thoughts and gently put the cup aside. "Lucy, we need to talk." "What about?" "Your confession." The blond was caught by surprise. She clearly remembered she told him she loved him, the time he was so motivated to leave, in order to stop him but her attempt failed and he left without a word. After that, for months Lucy cried like a defenseless baby, until she gathered all the courage and dignity she had left and plastered smiles. It helped. It helped by preventing people, asking her "What's wrong?" all the time then.

"What about it?" she resumed the conversation. "I didn't give you an answer." The two eyed each-other for roughly two minutes, before Natsu continued. "I'm sorry Luce, I don't see you as a **woman**. You're just a friend to me. A very precious friend, but nothing more. "

The woman looked devastated. It felt as her whole world broke apart in mere minutes. Just this morning she was willing to see her beloved as soon as possible but now she wished she had never seen him again. She knew better; the fear she felt before facing him warned her about the possibility of her fragile heart being broken to shreds again.

Lucy gave him a slight tilt of her head with an almost-too-perfect smile, obviously perfection hid a fake, that masked her too-painful-to-endure reality. "What are you talking about, it happened so long ago, and I am all right now. As long as we're still _nakama_ I'm fine." Natsu hardly smiled, only the corners of his lips moving upwards. "Thank you Luce. I'm really glad you think that way."

After talking for two good hours, all about Natsu's adventures and his encounters, how he managed to increase his magical powers and met many amazing wizards, it was time for him to leave. "I was delighted to see you again, Lucy. We should go on a job, just like the old times." The female smiled and nodded. Natsu left, leaving a girl that had to endure, fake and mask her scarred heart and after staring into blank space for ten minutes, tears came rolling down. She did nothing to stop them. "_**You're just a friend**_" these words hurt a thousand times worse that he said them aloud.

She rushed to the bathroom, stumbling and falling to the cold floor, earning some bruises, yet physical pain didn't inflict much damage to her conscience. Cold and salty, they were decorating her beautiful face, just like pearls on the neck of a rich lady, she let them stroll freely over her frame, soon after cowering, knees to her stomach and arms wrapped around her knees.

The tears were burning her face, her flesh, rotting her soul. _'It's all hopeless...'_

And that was only the beginning of her torturous adulthood.

Chapter 1 – END


	2. Beautiful tears

Sunday. Such a symbolic day, representing rest. It was "Fairy Tail"'s day off, so all the wizards were able to rest.

Lucy took this opportunity to pamper herself in quite the unusual way; her hair was messy and sticking into all the possible directions, she was still wearing her pajamas, clearly looking that she didn't intend to change her outfit. She sat quietly at her writing table, with a cup of green tea and papers scattered all around the table, having the most various stories.

Since Lucy considered herself an artist in the writing domain, obviously for good reasons, venting in a healthy way came to her mind. _'If we can't be together in reality, let this fiction be my reality.' _

Erza was sitting cross-legged on her sofa, taking a book Lucy recommended to her long ago. It seems that the fire haired female didn't have the time to do whatever she pleased lately. Her husband was always on jobs, leaving her to care for the house and herself.

She opened the book, coughing when gray colored dust surfaced from the old, rusty pages; flipping the pages to see the volume of the book. _'It'll keep me busy for a while.' _To her amazement, the book wasn't a pathetic, sappy love story, the usual kind of book Lucy would give her comrade to read. It was a tragedy, indeed having love elements in it, but what triggered the curiosity of the red-head was the fact that the novel was based on real events.

Erza flipped the pages back, to the first chapter, closing herself within the fictive elements of the story, feeling her blood rush from the very first words. **"Louise was still unaware of the horrifying portrait right before her eyes. Blood slowly dripping from the sharp side of the knife, currently being held by the girl. Once she became sober, she screamed at the top of her lungs, terrified at what has she done. And to her own lover..." **Erza drank in the words, flipping the pages as she went on, ashamed yet proud to be enjoying such a book.

No rush, high expectations, much enjoyment. Silence filled the room, as the woman found herself trapped in the book's reality.

Lucy slowly chose a pen and started sketching, lightly gliding it to a fresh, blank sheet of paper. As words filled in the emptiness of the paper, her ears perked up as a soft melody reached her. The blond smiled gently, and kept writing, slowly, re-reading everything, pink tinting her cheeks leaving her to her own thoughts.

After a busy 4 hours, the female softly wiped the sweat from her forehead, gathered the papers, clipped them together and wrote over a small piece of paper that she later clipped with the big sheets of paper altogether "Midnight Kisses". A story of pure love between herself and her lover. A story which wasn't just words thrown on sheets; it was much more. It was the kind of love she craved for ever since she was a child. _'Now, I know I'll be fine. I'll be fine with you, my love.' _Lucy knew she had to move on, she knew that well enough, but she couldn't help herself. Natsu was _so _charming. His beautiful smile, his swaying hair, his figure, his everything. She adored every bit of him, down to the core of himself. Nothing about him seemed ordinary. Everything was perfect, flawless. Natsu was a work of art that embodied perfection.

She held the papers close to her chest, feeling her heartbeat race wildly as her thoughts kept flying to him.

Even after a direct rejection, Lucy refused to give up. She would make him **hers**, no matter what.

Natsu dolled himself up. He was ready for everything, acceptance or rejection. Yet he couldn't help himself but worry. He was _oh-so-nervous_. He made up his mind, he would make her look his way, one way or another. He left to become a better man for her. He has done everything for _her_. The wizard wanted her, from his soul.

He took a breath deep within his chest and knocked on the wooden door. He waited, and waited, and waited. He thought nobody was home and thought of trying again later, when a figure appeared before him, the figure of the woman he has been craving for. He stared into her blue orbs, blue just like the beautiful sea, and scarlet red covered his face. Natsu slowly moved towards her and offered her a letter, the woman accepted it, a little shocked, but when she looked up again, the male was gone.

He felt extremely embarrassed. He headed straight to his house, locking himself in, and waiting, while starring at the puffy, snow-white clouds. Time seemed to float slower than usually; the waiting seemed like an eternity.

Lisanna looked at the beautifully folded sheet of paper put in the cover. _'Natsu's letter' _she thought simply as she unfolded the contents and started reading.

"_**Dear Lisanna,**_

_**Remember the times when we were kids? How much fun did we have in the old days. Do you remember how were we waiting for Happy's birth, and you said these things; "We look just like a family" and "One day, can I be your wife?". **_

_**At that time I wouldn't have thought about these things at a high psychological and emotional level, but before I left I knew you meant the world to me. The moment of your return, literally from the dead for everyone, I was so content, words wouldn't describe the ecstasy I felt at that moment. **_

_**Thus, from all these, my thinking and our memories, are you willing to create as many beautiful memories now, as we are adults? Are you willing to be mine, Lisanna? I will be patiently waiting for your reply, my dove. **_

_**with love, Natsu."**_

The woman kept re-reading everything, since she believed her eyes were playing tricks on her. _'H-how is this possible..?!' _she mentally kicked herself. She couldn't believe her luck. She was head over heels for him since she was a little girl and now, receiving a confession from the man she deeply cared for, seemed so surreal! Lisanna wouldn't hold back this time; she thought the fire wielder had feelings for the Celestial Wizard, much to her demise, but finding the truth now felt better than anything in the whole wide world.

She rapidly shoved the letter in the pocket of her loose blouse and headed towards his house. Drip, drip, drop. Heavy rain started falling on the ground, yet she kept on running. _'I'm coming Natsu!' _Running. As fast as her feet would let her.

Lucy smiled to herself as she looked into the mirror at her glassy reflection. Her hair was perfectly combed, falling over her shoulders, her dress, innocent and pure, made Lucy look like an angel from above. The woman smiled blissfully. She felt proud; she planned to go over Natsu's and talk again, possibly less tense today. She put on her coat, her shoes and took her umbrella, locked her apartment, and ran towards his house. She shivered in joy at the thought of seeing him again.

After walking for a while, she believed she saw him by his house, out, in the pouring rain. Suddenly, she picked up speed to reach him faster but only to be stopped by the image she saw in front of her eyes. Lisanna and Natsu. Heated up in passionate grazes one against the other, a scorching kiss that radiated with mutual feelings. Lucy felt herself tremble furiously, her knees shaking as she fell. Her once white dress turned a muddy brown color, tears falling in the rhythm of the pouring rain. _'What a fool I am...' _she stood up shakily, and left as fast as she found possible.

Once home, Lucy headed towards the bathroom, neglecting her horrendous looks. Putting her head in the palms of her delicate hands, she let a stranded cry, muffled by her hands. Slowly, like a feather, she fell on the floor, and allowed her pain to surface; the sensation was burning her feathery skin. _'I knew it would take this turn. I knew he loved her, his eyes always gave him in. How could I be a fool as to believe I had the opportunity to have him for myself?' _

That night, Lucy was in such a horrible state, that she tried out something completely disastrous. For the first time, she tried cutting. She took a razor she found somewhere in her utility box, and made contact with her skin. Once it pierced her skin, she cried out. The physical contact didn't equal her mental, destroyed state. She dug it in deeper, wincing at the incredible pain. Her rose colored blood slowly streamed down, dirtying her pure white dress and supple legs. Lucy took out the razor and threw it somewhere.

She kneed there, completely unattached to the real world, feeling darkness flood her sights. The incredible shock she received mere minutes ago was far too great for her to whist-and, resulting in her falling, scorching yet cold tears.

It was only the beginning of her road; just like a rose. Before she could even touch the silky petals, she had to pass through the prickly thorns, and currently this was just the smallest, most innocent one.

That night was quiet, yet traces of whimpers were heard, just like a wolf calling to the moon... Hardly whist-and-able pain, not as big as her beauty...

Chapter 2 - END


	3. Sorrow

That night was torturous, full of nightmares and screams for Lucy. She couldn't sleep at all. The scars on her wrists were still fresh, painful, reminding her clearly of the picture she wished to forget. _'I don't understand why am I harming myself over some boy.' _She knew she was sounding cynical. Natsu was her **everything**, it will most likely take her a lot of time to forget him.

That night continued on as Lucy was finally able to get a wink of sleep; her dream represented her happiness, her light in a long tunnel, filled with nothing but emptiness. That dream managed to rip a heartfelt smile, placing it over her lips, them colliding together, making Lucy look like a concrete angel.

That very night was the first night she felt as if nothing is okay and sorrow clouded her once clear mind. Yet sleep won, took over her fatigued body and allowed herself to rest, forget for few hours about this living hell she'd have to face the following morning.

That Monday morning was as sorrowful as Lucy's eyes. It was raining, just like the day before. The blond lazily threw the blanket aside, slowly going towards the bathroom. The scars on her wrists were as fresh and it would be difficult to mask them, that's why she decided she would wear a hoodie for the day. Besides, it would probably be cold for the rest of the day; she didn't want to take any risks. Slowly bandaging her hands, the celestial wizard used quite the amount of make-up to mask the bags under her eyes, the proof of her insomnia, of her crying.

After washing her teeth, she ate a piece of toast, put on a simple T-Shirt, pants, a hoodie over the shirt and boots. Took her keys and left. Lucy was certainly taking her time going to the guild. It was _so_ obvious. She was careless, absent-minded, even more than she used to be as a child.

Opening the guild's big, wooden doors seemed as a great effort for the female. Once she entered, eyes were locked on her figure. Silence. Nobody uttered a word. The silence and tension rose until a happy voice broke the silence. "Lucy! You're here!" Natsu, as she had expected, walked up to her for a hug. As friendly as the simple gesture seemed for the girl, her cheeks showed a pretty red color, as she returned the affectionate act. The entire guild eyed Natsu angrily, as they threw daggers at him through looks. **'I can't believe how dense he can be' **it was as if the members of "Fairy Tail" thought the same in unison.

Natsu motioned for the blond to sit with him at a table, with Lisanna present. Faking a gentle smile, Lucy sat across them, noticing them holding hands, clinging tightly one onto the other, having the kind of atmoshpere Lucy dreamed to have with Natsu. _'Guys, it's cheesy as fuck.' _They kept on being lovey-dovey, before Natsu gathered his composure and started talking. "Lucy, me and Lisanna have started dating, and I wished for you to know that she would join us on our missions. She'll be of great help." _'Just what I needed. Them being sappy all around me, are you trying to torture me?!' _she was mentally screaming at them, replying to everything they told her with a rough comeback. "Well, I hope you guys will get along, I'll go get you something to drink. Luce, Lisanna, what do you want?" "Some chocolate milk" chirped the snow haired wizard. Lucy scoffed, before replying properly. "Just lemonade."

Erza, sitting at the counter with the book in her arms, stared intently at Natsu, a killing intent raising within her, but she had to pretend everything was _**perfectly fine**_. For Lucy. The red-head felt the bleeding, shredded pieces of the blond's heart. She had to be strong. Holding the book in her hands, she kept looking at Natsu. _'What a paradox. He seemed to have changed so much, when in reality it was just a facade.' _"Hey Erza." "Yeah,hi Natsu. You seem so happy today." "Yeah, well me and Lisanna are finally together. Isn't it great?" "Of course it is." _'His happy grin is making me feel sick. How does he not understand he's hurting her so bad?! But yet again... I should stop being so selfish. Lisanna's also my friend. I should be happy for them, but I can't stop myself from thinking this is all wrong... Just my imagination." _"Mira, give me a cup of chocolate milk and lemonade, please" A moment later, Mira gave him his order with a plastered smile, he gave her the money and took his order. "I know how you feel Erza. I know you can feel Lucy's pain, but I can't take sides in this. If they love eachother, let them be. Besides, she's my sister..." The beautiful wizard sounded as if she was reading Erza's mind, and somewhat tried to make her understand. "Don't worry. It's okay. Lucy's a strong woman. She'll survive through this." But was it a certainty?

After some exchanged glances and small words, Natsu came back with their drinks, gave them to the females, and in sign of gratitude Lisanna pecked his cheek. The blond suppressed the urge to slap them both for "showing off".

"So, Lucy. How about going on a job with the two of us?" The girl took in the words before eying them, suspiciously. "I don't know, I wouldn't like to take your _**bonding**_ time together." She sarcastically emphasized the sentence, she almost felt the slap coming from the woman sitting across from her. Instead, she received a "Don't worry, I'd like to get to know Natsu's nakama better, so please, I insist." _'If you only knew how __pleased__ your words made me feel.' _Today, Lucy definitely wasn't herself. She was sarcastic, cynical, emanating that dark aura she usually had when she was pissed off from amazing heights.

The blond brushed it off, agreeing to accompany them on their mission.

The mission they chose was really easy. The trio had to find a lost precious stone and return it, for a reward of 50,000J (jewels) each. The celestial wizard frowned, believing this "deed" had to have a good, stable reason for such a high reward for not doing much. After 2 hours, the storm intensified and they had to look for shelter, unfortunately enough they got separated one from another, Lucy being left all alone. No fear, she knew her strength could defend her, but once she found a good shelter, she started thinking. _'If that's how it is, I can go along fine with it. I loved him, but I'll move on. I know he is incapable of faking this feelings, and besides, he wouldn't lie to his __**nakama**__, that's why, I'll move on. I swear, Natsu Dragneel, I'll look at you just like a friend in no time.' _The rain wasn't stopping, and the mission wasn't progressing, but they were overdue tomorrow, she knew she had to do something. She called Virgo. "Virgo, I need you to search around the area for this stone, please if you find it, retrieve it and come back." After a quick nod, the spirit disappeared underground, and Lucy was once again left to her own thoughts.

Natsu couldn't control his desire any longer. The untamed side of him roared to break free, free from the cage and chains trapping him inside. _'Did it have to happen now...?' _He huffed huskily. Lisanna was quietly sitting, looking at him, somewhat trembling. "Natsu. What's wrong?" No answer, causing the female to stand on her feet but stopping when she heard a "Stop!" She starting shaking, knowing something dangerous might happen right now, yet it was making her feel adrenaline rush through her blood. "Lisanna... I can't...control myself any longer...I..." before he could finish his sentence, Lisanna crashed her pink lips over his, bruising each others'; the girl couldn't suppress the rising lust that gradually started picking up intensity as their kisses grew more and more lustful. He allowed her to sit down, breaking their contact, shivering delightfully.

The small, delicate woman knew, oh she knew, what he wanted, and she wouldn't be the one to deny him the pleasure of a steamy fantasy becoming reality.

The storm didn't stop. Lucy was still waiting, patiently, somewhat glad she was all alone. She wouldn't be able to endure the presence of the "love birds". She already felt sick to the core. _'I can't believe I was as pathetic as to let myself sink into depression and allow some boy to distress me. It's disgusting." _

That afternoon, followed by evening, she spend it in the company of herself. She knew and accepted the idea of the two being intertwined into hot, steamy intercourse, and the idea did not impact her as greatly as it would have before.

Lucy was smart. She understood she was not in love with Natsu, but did feel an affection similar to love. _'Come on, I'm stronger than this.'_

She finally understood. But it wasn't enough to heal her heart. Not enough to make up for the nights she's been craving for him near her, and certainly she **would** move on. That, she swore to herself she would.

Chapter 3 - END


	4. Mutuality

The moon shone brightly on the glassy surface of a dark, yet marvelous night sky. The rain had long stopped, leaving the drops to create a Dreamland; their reflection made everything near them shine. Lucy sighed in amazement. _'It looks so beautiful...' _yet again, she was left all alone with herself. " I wonder if... me and Natsu will be able to talk properly ever again, without me trying to hide what I feel."

The night was chilly, making the blond cuddle herself and fall asleep slowly; Virgo came later, seeing as her master was sleeping, she put the jewel aside and vanished into thin air.

Their bodies collided as pants and gasps filled the air. Hair sticky to her head, arms tightly wrapped around his firm waist, lips crashed together. They both stayed like this, feeling fulfilled, ecstatic. Natsu's dragon soothed, for now. Lisanna never felt so much pleasure; this act of love made her feel as the most important person in Natsu's life, as she was, **currently.** "Hey...what are we going to do now?" "What else? Spend the night here, sweetheart. Don't let go, your embrace makes me feel so fuzzy inside..." "Alright.." they whispered words of love to one another, before falling asleep in the chilly cavern but with warmth and passion radiating from both of them.

A month had passed since _**that eventful night**_. The entire guild knew about Lisanna and Natsu being a couple, and cheered them on it. Lucy was still on the sidelines; on one hand she was okay with them but on the other she was still somewhat _affected _by this. _'That's stupid. It's already been a month. I can do this.' _She started acting much more natural, when she said things such as "Congratulations!". She didn't have to hide behind her fake smiles and make-up; she could finally look him in his eyes without feeling daggers in her heart. Lucy knew better; she was recovering, slowly, but she was on her way.

Mirajane stared at Lucy. The blond kept looking everywhere but the white-haired female, right in front of her eyes. Rolling her tongue, Mira spoke "Luuuuucyyyy~ Are you waiting for _**someone**_? " The words seemed to bring the younger girl to reality. "Huh? Oh no. I just...keep looking." "Uh-huuuuh" Mira seemed unconvinced. Lucy payed for her drinks and quickly left the counter; she sat at a table close to the guild doors. She didn't want to miss the _event. _Everyone seemed to be talking about this. Natsu and Lisanna joined her soon. "Hey Lucy" "Hey guys!" "You're as excited as others say, aren't you?" "You think so?" "It's written all over your face!" Lucy really didn't feel like sharing but believed it would allow them to give her her much needed personal space. "Well, I heard _someone's _returning back to the guild." The couple took the hint and left her alone. This much she was grateful for.

A few hours passed by, the guild emptied considerably. Lucy was still there. She was still waiting, waiting for a man whom she knew could save her. _Of herself. _

"Bye Lucy!" chirped a **oh-so-happy **Lisanna. The blond just waved to her, but mentally kicked her. This tone she was using to mock the celestial mage over their little fight was getting idiotic. Yet she dismissed it quickly. The girl couldn't get angry over something so trivial. She wasn't the kind she used to be, _years _ago. _'Where might he be? It's been hours since...-' _her trail of thoughts dissipated once she saw the man she was yearning to see enter through the huge, wooden doors of the guild. Without a second thought, she rushed towards him, arms all around him, and sobs failing to conceal behind a terrificly joyous female. Lucy kept him close like this, for what seemed like hours, yet they were mere minutes. The man kissed her forehead, seemingly as happy to see her. "Hey to you too Luce." His voice sounded deeper, more profound than what she remembered.

It was **him**. How lucky was she to have him now!

She couldn't wait any longer; she dragged him before he could greet his fellow comrades. "Oi, Lucy!" The female turned her head to show a radiant smile. If he didn't know her, he'd expect her to tell him all about her pain. This very man was as close as possible to her when she was grieving: starting small matters and ending with..._**him. **_His life-long rival.

Natsu was holding his lover's hand ever so tightly, as if to feel her close to him, as if she was a delicate feather that could catch on with the wind and disappear in the broadened horizons.

The girl eyed him happily; she wanted to pinch herself, the way she felt now was so surreal. It was like a fairy tale. They sat together, sky and wind as their witnesses, watching the sunset. "I love you" murmured the salmon haired wizard, making the petite female next to him shiver in delight. Having him so close, touching him at her free will, doing whatever she pleased and knowing it was by his consent as well... Ah, wasn't it simply marvelous?

"Lucy, hold on! What is with the rush?" The girl kept giving him smiles as answers. But he couldn't mind, not when he had her so close to him. Reaching her apartment, getting in, kicking off his shoes and her boots and starting another train of affectionate hugs and whimpers; hers towards him. He held her closely to his chest, not wanting to let go. Happiness washed over him as he saw her smile at him, at him alone. _'I want to be the only one to make you smile like that, princess.' _

"It's been so long! How long has it been already? An year? Oh gosh, tell me everything!" The blond couldn't suppress her excitement, earning a chuckle from the older male. "Yeah, it's been good, nothing too hard and exciting though. But I've managed to explore some amazing places; I must drag you along with me next time I decide to go on!" She only nodded wholeheartedly.

Lucy stared at him, sighing in affection. She knew very well what she felt; along the lines of her grieving and missing Natsu, along those thin lines, she fell for _him._ For Gray, but she didn't want to risk her heart once more. Juvia wasn't an obstacle hence she was happily dating Lyon, them being a cheerful couple. What Lucy was truly afraid of was expressing her affection, lover kind, which she tried masking deep down in her soul but couldn't. She simply couldn't. She had to tell him, before she lost him.

They kept talking for good hours. They didn't care about the passing time; they truly didn't. Not being able to see one another for so long really triggered their desire to be as close as humanly possible to one another.

Gray didn't want to go, but he had to. Just as he was on his way towards the narrow corridor, he caught a glimpse of a shiny metal. Being a bright young man, he motioned for Lucy to come over where he was, asking her if she could _**please**_ close her eyes, since he "bought" her a surprise. The surprise wasn't pleasant; not at all. Not for Gray, that it. Noticing older and fresher scars and deep wounds over her fore-arms and wrists caused him to flinch. He sent her a questioning look, to which she couldn't look him at directly, and looked away. She felt embarrassed, scarred, so many mixed feeling rushing through her veins that couldn't be suppressed. "Gray I can explain..." Before she could even start her explanation, she felt a pair of hot lips over her own; opening her eyes she saw something unbelievable. Gray was _kissing _her! She couldn't deny herself the luxury of kissing him, that is exactly why she reciprocated, giving him the most gentle yet stormy kiss he seemed to receive throughout his entire teenage and short adulthood.

The moment seemed to last for as long as eternity could count. They shared their first, and certainly not last, close contact of their bodies, thus words not needed. They both understood. They both needed this...

And the night was so young...

* * *

**Guys, I really want to apologize for the delay on this story! I started it this Friday, and just couldn't seem to gather the, well, _energy _to keep this up. Terribly sorry to have kept the lovers of my story waiting; I also have to thank my reviewers. I am so grateful for you taking your very free time to comment on my story. It makes me grin so happily! I'll try to update 2 chapters a week if possible. **

**Thank you! R&R as always~ 3**


	5. Blissful innocence

**WARNING: CONTAINS _Lemon! _GrayLu. Read to your own risk! Others, enjoy!**

* * *

The kiss was just a prelude to what followed soon after. Breaking apart, the two could hardly catch their breaths. The ice wizard eyed the beautiful female with want. No, not want. _Need. _The girl has excused herself to take a shower almost instantly, leaving Gray with a hint of what was coming next.

One slow hour later, the beauty came out; her body was beautifully carved, the water droplets only emphasizing her milky skin, her silky locks, her innocent, big brown orbs, her entire being, deep down to her core... Gray couldn't seem to take his eyes of her. A blush managed to appear over her face and his cheeks. "Lucy" she waited, anxiously, "you're as beautiful as the snow itself." _'He sure knows how to flatter a girl.' _

Lucy felt ready, somewhat. Deep down she felt guilt building up; she always wanted Natsu to make her a woman, but it seemed quite impossible. Right now, she was willing to lay in Gray's arms, buried deep in his chest, without regrets. She closed the distance between them with few steps, reaching his side and seating next to him. Silence reigned over them for few minutes. Gray took the next step by slowly grazing his fingers over her delicate features; she quivered in response. "It tickles..." "I guess you're pretty ticklish Luce." she smiled broadly.

The blond gave him a warm smile before lips crashed together; they didn't need words. Words couldn't reach them. Words couldn't describe their guilty pleasure, their passion, their love... It seemed out of reach.

After minutes, the kiss was broken. The female started undressing him, hands trembling with every move she was making. _'Since when did I become so bold...?' _No, she had to concentrate on the scene in front of her. His jacket flew down, followed by his shirt, and her towel. Embarrassment flooded her. She couldn't keep her composure, in defense she covered her massive chest with her small hands. A chuckle escaped Gray's lips, as he gently took her hands away before placing them on her sides. "Don't hide yourself, beautiful." His words sounded so soothing, she could not feel uneasy. Giving him more access, she tilted her head rightwards, a moan escaping her feathery lips as he nipped her neck. "G-gray..." she panted out "be gentle..." He could only grin. Why, _of course_ he would be gentle. Lucy was **his **princess after all.

Caresses were all she could feel. Her skin was catching on fire; a scorching sensation, pleasurable yet making her feel so uncomfortable. Unable to suppress the rising lust, Lucy moaned aloud her request, surprising the ice wizard greatly. Laying on her back, him taking his last pieces of clothing left off and throwing them on the pile of clothes on the floor... The only thing left to do came into their minds. Laying atop of her, he smiled before noticing her track of tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "What's wrong Lucy?" "I'm scared, Gray...I've never...done this kinds of things before..." He softly placed a kiss over her forehead, assuring her so that he would be as gentle as humanly possible, making sure she could not feel a torturous sensation, but more like a feathery lingering, a small tint of satisfaction.

The couple seemed to look at one another, trapped in each other's gazes. No one could seem to move an inch. For a while they seemed captivated by one another, before Lucy seemed comfortable and allowed Gray to go on. He was as he had promised, as gentle as possible. Slowly, slowly he entered her sweet cavern, as light a feather, he held her close, he was quite gentle before suddenly, pushing his entire manhood inside her, earning an ear-piercing wince. "G-gray!" she was in tears, she was shaking and she was pained. He couldn't allow her eyes to redden from bitter tears; allowing himself the pleasure, he came closer and kissed her softly, his lips around her own, his fingers searching for her lonely ones, intertwining with hers, and laying like this. Few minutes passed by, before the blond motioned for the male to keep going. He moved ever so slowly, causing her to whimper; she couldn't believe it. Lucy allowed a man other than Natsu to touch like this, to steal her chastity, to claim her for _himself. _But she felt no regrets. She was extremely happy, for this joyous moment she got to share with a man who treated her with more care than a set of china cups.

Gray thrusted slowly, gently, sending her shivers, giving her butterfly kisses all over her neck up to her jaw line. Lucy couldn't seem to get enough. Drinking in the pleasure seemed like such an effort! Her moans and requests of **more** greatly bewildered the ice mage, but he complied. More and more were thrown to her, the girl being unable to suppress her rising voice filled with breathy gasps, pants and dreamy moans. The pain has subsided, and it felt much better than what she she expected.

More, more and more. It came her way until he hit a sweet spot inside her, causing her to scream and arch her back instantly. Feeling the ecstasy of the blinding pleasure, she released the pent up frustration, anger, all the feelings she's been bottling in for the long run, in this act of love. Gray got over the edge soon after Lucy; holding it in for so long was too much.

Collapsing on top of her, he carefully wrapped his fingers around her waist, not wanting to let go of her. She blushed at this, feeling herself so safe and important right there, in his warm, adored arms. She couldn't let him go, no, not now. She knew, she was too deep to get out. It wasn't a one-night stand. It was equal to saying "I want you in my life for as long as eternity counts", maybe less cheesy, but _**somewhere **_along the lines.

That night was safe, that night was soft and warm. Buried in his chest she layed there, sleepily cuddling closer, his warmth reaching her soul.

Wrapped arms around her fragile body was all she needed to drift off and sleep. It was the best feeling she received for the past few months... But would it keep up?

* * *

**Oh god it was my first time writing a lemon-y scene, I know it sucks and besides I rushed it (kinda) to publish it sooner for you guys! well... I know not all of you are into GrayLu but this story is in progress and i could do a lot of twists to it ;)**

**R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	6. She's another's

The sun rays shone brightly over their sleeping faces. The blond was the first to open her chocolate eyes. She softly eyed the ice mage, laying right there, besides her. A smile appeared on her face. _'Thank you, Gray.' _

She quickly moved her feet and stood up; the pain didn't hesitate to shot throughout her entire body, starting with stirring her insides out. Wincing quietly, she left, heading towards the bathroom. Finally reaching it, she closed the door and gazed at herself. A look of fright smeared her face as she stared at herself into the mirror. "My god, I look awful." Sweaty body, sticky hair, and pain from her core; the perfect medicine to cure was a nice hot bath. Filling in the tub with water, Lucy got in and sighed at the contact of her skin feeling the water.

Gray woke up soon after the blond left to take a bath. He couldn't suppress the rising happiness he felt; he was able to confess in a way words weren't needed. He wasn't that good at talking _or _being affectionate for that matter; seeing her comprehend him completely pleased him. The ice wizard got up and decided to surprise his beauty with breakfast and some of her chores done. He finished making the bed and starting cleaning some shelves; he arranged her books in alphabetical order then dressed up and headed for her kitchen.

Natsu woke up in her embrace. He sighed at the sight and cuddled her close, her hair making him almost sneeze. The dragon slayer stared at his beloved; he felt complete, perfect, fulfilled around her... Yet why did it feel so wrong? Why did a part of him secretly ache for another's affection? Why did he want Lisanna to change into Lucy for a brief moment, so he would be able to whisper the most romantic words to the blond?

_'I'm going crazy. I love Lisanna, Luce is just my friend. My best friend. Just a **friend.**' _Lisanna woke up in the middle of his thoughts, bringing him to face her. "Hey Natsu." "Oh,hey. Morning, sweety." He felt his guilt building up, but wouldn't let it show. He loved the girl besides him more than anything, and wouldn't let anything or _anyone _destroy it. The salmon haired wizard crawled close to his beautiful angel, whispering poetic verses, making her blush and chuckle in excitement. "Since when did you start liking poetry and reading in general?" "Oh, I've grown far more than you believe, dear." They both laughed it off, the reason of Natsu's doubts still buried deep in the back of his mind.

After finishing her bath and throwing the clothes she found decent and comfortable enough to wear, which were a black tank top and blue jeans, she scurried towards the kitchen, guided by a delicious fragrance. "Gray! What are you doing, I should be the one doing the cooking!" She chuckled before wrapping her arms around his waist lovingly, afraid no longer to caress him to her heart's content. The male only purred in delight. "You're rather _lovable_.Why is that?" "Can't I hug you?" "Of course you can." Gray smiled in delight. Lucy was content, as well. "So,I was wondering... Are we a thing now?" the man hesitated for seconds before replying, "I thought it was obvious, of course we are." They both were glad.

Natsu still couldn't forget the dream and thought he kept having. Why would **he** want Lucy? Why? He had the woman he yearned for years right besides him, willing to do anything for her, and yet, why was the other female, whom he considered as his friend, constantly clouding his mind? _'I have to get her out of my mind. I have to. I can't keep going on like this. Lisanna might figure it out by herself sooner or later and if she catches me spacing out once more, she'll get suspicious.' _He smiled as he sat a a table where Erza sat at, fully transferred into her book, half of it long forgotten, her eyes concentrating on each word of the book. "Hey Erza." waved a happy Natsu. "Oh... hey Natsu. Sorry, I'm just so into this book. Lucy, for once, got me a good book. I just can't seem to get enough of this!" _'Again Lucy... Like this I won't be able to get her out of my mind. URGH!' _"Uh yeah, Luce and her books, she sure loves reading doesn't she?" "She's more into writing than reading, but books are good references for her already great writing skills!" huskily replied a short framed bluenette, looking excited over the guild doors.

A short while afterwards, the salmon haired wizard could feel his heart crumble. Seeing his best friend and rival together was **absolutely **unexpected. He felt like breaking Gray's jaw... Wait, why was he even feeling all this?! Was he...jealous? No way in hell he was. But maybe...perhaps... he felt a little... betrayed? Natsu couldn't understand his brain not one bit. He left to become cool & collected, and now he was acting like a teenager girl in love with a boy over her league. But maybe Lucy _**was **_too good for him. _'I need a break from all this...' _Natsu started believing he was going mad. Warm arms wrapped around him brought him to reality. Looking back, he saw Lisanna, just the remedy he needed. Smiling, he turned around and pecked her lips ever-so-lovingly. Lucy and Gray approached them, holding hands, blushing cheeks giving them away. Levy screeched in joyful excitement as she tugged on Lucy's arm and brought her to a private space to talk to her. The salmon haired wizard eyed the majestic tall figure, in the shape of the man the blond chose as her partner in pure jealousy. He couldn't control it. On the surface he was as cool as a rock, but on the inside, he was boiling with eager anger, with desire to break Gray's jaw and teeth, to tear him limb by limb for touching Lucy. No, no, not in the kind of protective older brother. More like a jealous ex-boyfriend. _'You rejected her yourself, Natsu. It's obvious she's with someone else now, she wouldn't drool all over you for years. You thought of yourself too much.' _

What the dragon slayer didn't know, was Lucy's gentle gaze on him, he chocolate orbs almost melting at seeing another embrace him.

Why was love so complicated?

Chapter 6 - END


	7. Scorching sensations

Few months passed by. The guild was as noisy as ever, members joining and doing regular guild jobs. Everything seemed peaceful, just like it was years ago, when each of the eldest members joined, creating a community of friends that would always help one another in a pinch.

Natsu and Lucy didn't talk to one another for that time. They both had a personal life they enjoyed with their partners around them, leaving traces of their friendship behind. The blond couldn't help but regret it had to be this way; they didn't break apart their commitment of being friends, nor did they have an argument to have reasons to separate. It seemed quite surreal. _'I wish we would be talking just like them old times... I miss him, lover or friend. I just want __**my**__ Natsu back...' _The beautiful girl couldn't help but crave the salmon haired male's attention towards her, yet he seemed as steely as ever. His gentle gaze was seen on no one else, but Lisanna. Lucy wouldn't ever say anything, but jealousy was burning within her. She liked the white haired female; she found her quite attractive and charming, it was lovely to spend time with her. The only annoying thing she found about Lisanna was her chirpy tone whenever she was around Natsu. If only things were the same they were before love entered their lives...

"I'm telling you, Mira-nee! Natsu and I have such a good relationship now, I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to me any moment now!" Lisanna seemed quite confident in her statement. Of course, having a partner for this long was indeed plausible, and they seemed to get along plenty well, but for the ice haired woman's elder sister, it just seemed _too_ early. "I understand your excitement, Lisanna, but please, take it easier. Natsu wouldn't want to force you, or himself, in a commitment he's not ready to make. Even if he wishes to spend the rest of his lifetime near you, he'll let you know, no doubt." Mirajane's words calmed the younger girl for a while. The rotting uncertainty was making her insane; she expected the Dragon Slayer to surprise her on their upcoming anniversary, thus creating lingerings and deep, profound wishes to surface. Is was natural for a girl to crave these things, wasn't it? Besides, Lisanna was at the age to get married, and certainly her beloved brother and sister would approve nonetheless.

Lucy watched the beautiful, golden sunset, in the company of her most beloved ice wizard, cold hands, though she felt a passionate fire when touching him. "Gray?" "Yes, Luce?" "It's been a while... you know, since we started dating, so... I was wondering... well..." the busty woman couldn't possible say it aloud. _'It's embarrassing... He'll think I'm some desperate woman.' _"What is it? Go on, I won't bite." "Well, you see. I've been thinking of the possibility of us getting, you know... **engaged**." Gray looked at her dumbfounded. Was she proposing to him? It was truly unreal! These events were unraveling way too fast for his liking; he much enjoyed the company and affection of his beautiful blond lover, yet he wasn't certain he wanted to make another big step, another one, after their first steamy night, which was the valid excuse to bring them together. "I don't know, honey. I wouldn't mind, but it just seems that we'd hurry, don't you agree? I love you, and for the time being, I don't think a ring on your finger and a party out of proportions would prove anything." Even though she knew it wasn't supposed to be offensive, the Celestial Wizard took his words to heart; she believed he wanted to push her away, she felt like unnecessary trash, just like the brief moment of the flat-out rejection, received from the dragon slayer, yet months ago. Without being able to suppress her rising anger, she jerked her hand and turned her heels. She left, she left him alone, to _atone_ for the unthoughtful monologue he gave her, she left to think, refusing to believe she _truly _was rushing things. But could anyone blame her? After all, she tried escaping from this reality... A reality that got to her _**quite **_late.

Erza smiled joyfully as she put the voluminous book aside, reminiscing every scene that was able to fascinate her. This collection of pages was able to find it's way to her heart, to her entire being, making her way of looking at things much more different. The story, that kept unraveling, and having different plot twists, ended in a disappointing manner. The main female protagonist, Louise, married the man whom forced himself on her, well, making her disillusional, thinking as if she were in love with him, when she was just trying to escape the bitter reality that occurred in the very first pages of the book. With a sigh of content sate, Erza stood up and walked towards the kitchen, when suddenly, a knock on her door with a much too familiar voice reached her ears. Rushing, she huskily opened the door, to reveal the featured of her beloved partner; the one she hadn't seen for months was literally standing there in front of her, with a guilty smile all over him, but joy replacing guilt in seconds as his wife spread her arms wide and welcomed him home, with a warm hug and fresh tears, symbolizing her feelings. "You're home! Oh, how I've waited for you! I felt so lonely here, this house reeks of emptiness when you're not around, dear." The man simply laughed, before following her inside. "Well, honey, what happened while I was gone on that job? Anything interesting in particular that you'd like to share with me?" Jellal, her husband, seemed to be reading her mind, as she started telling and explaining him every little thing that happened while he was gone. The expressions he was making seemed quite full of emotion, making Erza know his absorption in the story. "So, basically, you're telling me that Lucy is with Gray and Natsu is with Lisanna, but Natsu and Lucy might have feelings one for another?" The nod was everything he needed to confirm his understatement of the story. It seemed confusing to him. He didn't _exactly _believe his beautifully scarlet haired wife when she told him about Lucy's concealed feelings, Natsu's direct repulsion towards her and both of them having different partners. Fairly enough, he got close to the celestial mage during the time he was having a love relationship with his current wife, labeling her as one of his closest friends; she gave amazing pieces of advice, which in most cases helped, she was there for him when he needed a shoulder, well, **to vent on**, and most certainly, she was able to save Erza and his relationship countless time, this explaining the harmonic relationship between himself and his gorgeous wife. "Jellal, dear, Lucy could really need your help now. I'm not really _that _good at helping people with emotions so... you're like a big brother to her, and I believe you might help her overcome these deep wounds that keep scarring her." With a nod and soft contact of lips, he bid her farewell and left to see Lucy. But what he saw that night had imprinted in him the measurements of her sufferings.

Lucy couldn't bear it any longer. The shiny blade stood right in the palm of her left arm, ready to harm anything in her way. She remembered doing this on a couple of occasions, when Gray couldn't see her; there was a time he found "Midnight Kisses" and she found him reading it, after he left and the argument was left behind, the blade was there to console her. Deep sobs escaped her throat as she deepened the cold object into her skin, feeling the pain dug deeper, spreading like poison throughout her entire being. What she was horrified at, was the sight of her close friend, Jellal, standing right there, at his door step, with a look of fright that couldn't be cured, just like cancer. "Jellal! I can explain...-" the blade was taken from her hand, the male slowly mending her wounds, not uttering a word. After minutes of piercing silence, he decided to speak up. "Why?" "I can't help myself... It's been my escape since day 1. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. It hurts, it hurts so bad it's killing me!" her screech let him know that tears surfaced, streaming down freely, followed by an automatic gesture of his arms that spread open for her to offer her comfort. Much needed, much seeked, little given. If only Gray knew all about this, he wouldn't hesitate to teach the fire wizard a lesson. How could he harm an innocent girl so much, even without knowing that? How could he let her live a lie, force her to endure hardships on a totally different emotional level, without being able to utter a word? Because she was afraid. Afraid to be judged, sick judgment was the _**only **_thing she needed right now. "There, there... Why didn't you talk to anyone about this? Erza and Mira are always there for you. And there's Levy, Gajeel, and most importantly, Gray. You should trust him more, Lucy. If he is with you, that means he's willing to overcome anything just to be by your side. Tell him your troubles, your worries, and let him help you wash them away." His sudden pull away from her helped her somewhat. Bidding her farewell, he left, only to notice too late that the door behind him closed too quickly, yet shrugging it off and leaving.

The one who dared invade Lucy's personal space was none other than Natsu, making himself comfortable in her space. He dared look at her, noticing easily the bandages on her hands. The salmon haired boy approached her, asking for her to unwrap them, so he could see what was behind them. The deep cuts and injuries didn't seem to surprise him. He was expecting something like this, because Lucy would usually go for a feathery attire, but for the past months, she was wearing hoodies, long-sleeved blouses and other tops covering her hands. "Is Gray treating you badly? Because if he is, I swear his jaw will no longer stay intact." Lucy was flattered by his over-protectiveness. How could he seem so attached to her, yet willing to hide it, conceal it behind a cheap facade, by being with a woman whom he had fading feelings for.

Wanting to speak up but feeling her voice not able to reach up, Lucy tugged on his shirt. Natsu eyed her, before managing to finally do what he couldn't for so long.

That kiss truly bruised her lips. They left her with a sour, bitter, scorchy feeling, the feeling she usually got when she burned her finger, but it felt blissful. Just for few minutes, she dared return the kiss, believing it was the fruit of her wild imagination. She gave in, just this once, just this pleasurably once, to feel the lips she wanted to feel for an eternity. And she didn't seem to regret for a mere moment...

Chapter 7 - END


	8. Pain

Lucy woke up horrified. She has slept in her yesterday's clothes , on the cold floor, and had her work "Midnight Kisses" in her hands. Then it suddenly hit her; everything she believed was "reality" after Jellal's leaving, was actually a soothing, beautiful dream! The blond couldn't believe herself; she has fallen so deep, the dream made her think it was actually possible he would come to her house and actually kiss her. _'What a stupid thought, Lucy.' _

Natsu walked towards the guild, as serious as ever, passed through the doors and saw something he wished he could not. He saw his girl, Lisanna, being embraced by another man, more specifically, not even a member of "Fairy Tail" but "Sabertooth", himself being a Dragon Slayer, the gorgeous blond, Sting. He saw them cuddling and chuckling with one another. When the salmon haired man approached them, a look of horror drew on the female's elder sister. Mirajane never felt gullible, but this time she felt so much guilt building up, soon exploding.

"Lucy, are you alright today? I'm sorry for being... such a _jerk _yesterday... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." Gray softly muttered, inaudible for the blond, but she quickly caught on. Warm, slender arms spread and pulled the Ice Wizard close, assuring him she was fine with what he said and she apologized herself, for the tantrum she threw. "Yeah, you don't have to apologize, I forgave you. Let's go to the guild now, shall we?" The couple smiled one to another, holding hands and slowly walking towards the guild.

By the time Gray and Lucy arrived towards the guild, an intense fight has broken through the two Dragon Slayers. Natsu was mortified; he would have never expected his Lisanna to betray him, and it such a low manner. He loved her deeply, but he was the kind of man to let go if his partner would choose someone else. _'She could have, at the very least, talked to me about this. I wasn't forcing her to stay with me.' _Natsu's attacks were a thousand times more powerful, his anger fortifying his magical power, multiplying the pain when the impact of his fists made contact with Sting's frame. The white haired female tried getting in, but a glare from the Fire Mage made her draw back; his glare had a murderous tint, full with desire for blood. He wouldn't be holding back, not this time. She made a fool out of him, even though he was aware her love was real, an act of betrayal at such heights couldn't be forgiven.

"Natsu! Stop!" The one to make him stop was none other than the Celestial Mage. Pulling her arms over his waist and making him draw back, before he could give Sting the final blow. Lisanna looked at them in a disapproving manner. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Natsu. I thought you would take it as a joke, but seriously injuring him? You're a monster!" _'Is she being serious or sarcastic, because I can't really figure it out myself.' _Lucy eyed the other female in sheer curiosity; Both Gray and Natsu stared at other another before resuming their glares on Sting. "So, that's supposed to be a 'joke', right?" "Of course!" "Then, 'as a joke'," he took a deep breath, "we're over." Horror colored Lisanna's face, yet a grin plastered over Sting's. He was pleased with the outcome. He could get the girl he wanted and humiliate his superior; killed two birds with one stone.

That afternoon was extremely tense in the guild; Nab kept eyeing the requests, still not daring to take any, Erza and Mira looked at one another with guilt over their frames, Gray and Lucy held eachother's hands, not uttering a word. The rest of the guild dropped their noise-making considerably. Most blamed Lisanna, saying they were disappointed in her choices and acts; others defended her and blamed Natsu instead, stating he wasn't a man enough to keep the Strauss female next to him.

Natsu was heartbroken. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to eat, and he ignored all the fists thrown his way, playful hits, obviously. Lucy felt extremely sad. "Gray, can I stay with him? I mean, look at him. He looks awful. If you don't mind cancelling our date tonight..." Gray smiled, approvingly of her choices.

The blond approached Natsu, held his hand and forced him out of the guild. "What are you doing, Luce? I'm not in the mood for anything right now." "Exactly why you need me by your side, right? That's what friends are for, idiot." By the time they reached her apartment, a small tear managed to escape the male's eyes. The Celestial Wizard felt a lot building up within her; on one hand, she could finally have a chance with Natsu, but on the other, she didn't want to hurt Gray. Besides, she was certain he didn't want any relationships at the moment, he just ended one. Pushing him inside, Lucy gave him his favorite drink and sat on the armchair across the sofa. "Go on." Natsu started telling her everything; how he confessed, how happy he felt when she had accepted him, how they first made love to one another, how good he felt with her in his arms. Lucy has never seen him this broken, it felt as her heart was breaking only by looking at his saddened eyes.

The salmon haired wizard would truly regret it later on; "Lucy, come sit with me." She complied. What he has done bewildered her, leaving her in a dumbfounded state. He leaned on her shoulder and allowed his tears to fall. Lucy couldn't believe it; he loved her that much, but chose to let go, knowing it would hurt him more to leave in an illusion. She pat him gently, uttering soft words "it's going to be okay" & "just let it all out".

That night was heartbreaking for him. He couldn't fall asleep at all. Lucy generously gave up her bed for him and chose to sleep on the sofa, yet he couldn't drift off. He was twisting and turning, replaying their memories together, her beautiful laughter, their first time... he felt fulfilled with her, now he was feeling like an empty void. The wizard wished he could disappear. His tears streamed down, yet he kept his eyes closed.

A sorrowful past has closed within the space, and now they must have looked to a bright future...

Chapter 8 - END


	9. Moving On

Natsu's eyes darted open the moment he felt warm sunshine hit his frame. His eyelids seemed much heavier, his head foggier... he felt slender arms over his waist. Turning his head, he saw the sleeping frame, graced by a divine smile. The beautifully golden locks of the female besides him shone brighter than the sun itself. The salmon haired wizard took his time to admire the splendid view in front of his eyes, before nudging her and gently placing a kiss over her forehead. _'I owe you one, Luce.' _

Prying her arms gently, Natsu stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Cold water made him hiss, though he much needed it to be fully awake. "What are you doing, Natsu?" it startled him, but turning himself to see the person in cause, all his worries faded away. Lucy just had this soothing effect on him; it just made him want her more, more around him, just for **himself.** "You know, just washing up... I'm really thankful for what you did for me last night. I really can't express how grateful I am. If you ever need anything, and I can possibly assist you with the matter, don't hesitate to call me!" plastering his toothy grin at the end. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle happily; Natsu was finally regaining his pieces together. "Yeah. I sure will!"

Mira's deep slumber was broken. _'And my dreams were so sweet, too!' _She groggily got out from her bed and headed towards the source of the sound. Knocking softly on Lisanna's door, she allowed herself inside, just to see a rather _disturbing _image in front of her very eyes; her sister was clutched into the muscled hands of a certain blond Dragon Slayer. Mira pouted, her chain of actions being followed by her folding her arms over her chest. Lisanna woke up, when facing her sister, she squeeled in embarrassment, which caused the awakening of Sting, too. "Sheesh, what's going on it here?!" he was cut off by Mirajane's death glare, pinpointed towards him. Swallowing lightly, he waved, in hope to have a chance in explaining himself. Unfortunately for him, Mira didn't have the right disposition to offer him the pleasure; with a punch, he flew from Lisanna's bed straight into the sky. Lisanna pouted and sulked, quickly shoving her displeasure aside when seeing her elder sister's horrifying eyes looking into hers. _'It's going to take a long time to explain that...' _

After exiting Lucy's apartment together, best friends couldn't hold in the laughter that was urging to release itself from their lips; they have been apart for quite a while, that even the faintest tint of a joke made them crack up like crazy. Encountering Erza on the way, both greeted their mutual friend gingerly, a rather astonished redhead having a questioning look on her face. "What's up with you two? You seem as if you've drank something." at this point, the duo started laughing even harder. Erza brushed it off quickly, dismissing her question as well. Lucy and Natsu missed each other so, they couldn't possibly express their affection any other way, _yet._

Entering the guild, it was as if Lucy and Natsu's big entry forced the bad thoughts to dissipate; each member was so happy to see the happy-go-lucky Natsu again. The Dragon Slayer himself, was in the ninth sky from so much happiness; having the Celestial Wielder near him just had this huge effect on him. Perhaps, his affection towards her was bigger than he had anticipated... When Gray appeared, literally out of nowhere, and swept Lucy off her feet, the salmon haired male could feel his blood boil. He wished to have a certain _ownership _over the female. He had to admit, he was rather possessive, when the matter reached the subject of 'love'. "Hey, Icebrain." Natsu was obviously taunting the other male, who was also from **pure casualty**, Lucy's boyfriend. "Hey Flamefist." The two couldn't help it; after a few minutes, they laughed joyfully and just fisted each-other playfully. It was all just perfect, a true bliss. Until she came in, hand in hand with the blond wizard. Natsu was a strong man, but seeing this scene, just after they broke up, and seeing her be so nonchalant about this, as if he never existed and their relationship was all a joke, crushed him. Deep down, he wanted to cry, yet he wouldn't budge. Lisanna looked over him, her eyes screaming and begging for him to return to her, but Natsu had his pride, and he would never. Instead, he headed towards the request board and picked up a job and quickly left. "Natsu..." Lucy slowly whispered, her face changing from happy to sad.

Lucy managed to change the salmon wizard's mood drastically, proving to be an important key to his heart. Yet, the male himself would never admit to harbor such feelings towards his best friend, he just wouldn't.

Chapter 9 - END

* * *

**Guys, I have to apologize, not only for a HUUUUGE delay, but also for a very short and idly-written chapter. ;v; I'm so very sorry, I just couldn't find the right time to write it, and I got lazy at the end, I'm guilty of crime- but please, bare with me. I thank every and each of you who wait patiently and take your time to review me so kindly, it's such a bliss! It's just the thing I need to motivate me to write further! ^.^ I've also grown quite attached towards this community, and from a reader, i was able to see the other side of the coin, as I converted myself into a writer as well. Thank you for reading this small commentary, as well as checking on my story. ^^ Just a spoiler: This story will have 12 chapters, a sequel and an alternative ending! **

**Thank you for your time & 'till next time!**


End file.
